You're Alive
by Ivythornsword
Summary: Completed!This takes place two years after the anime. Please note this is not the manga and Akito is a boy where Tohru is living alone with Shigure and receives a letter from the main house. Akito wants to see her. This is an Akito/Tohru fic. Please r/r
1. Lonely Hearts

Chapter 1: Lonely Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but if I did there would so be a second season ^_^

It's been two years since I saw Akito. I wonder how he's doing. It's not that I expected him to want to see me especially after all that's happened. I guess I just hoped maybe, just maybe I could make a difference.

"Shigure, it's time for breakfast." I called. "Shigure."

I went to his study and peered in. He was sleeping. I guess even someone as energetic as Shigure gets tired sometimes. He's been working awfully hard. I wonder if things are going well but I couldn't possibly ask him. That would be prying.

I shut the door and returned to the kitchen, putting half the food away for him later.

Oh mom, it's so different. Kyo is in the mountains training with his master and Yuki went to college. It's not like they don't visit or that I expected them to always be so close by. I guess I just never expected it to feel so...so lonely.

I know I should be grateful that Shigure allowed me to continue living here and I am I guess. I just wish everyone wasn't so busy but I guess that's just being selfish.

I ate my food and washed the dishes. Then there wasn't much to do except wait for work, I guess.

"Tohru, what's wrong? You look kind of sad." Momiji peered around the door and she jumped in surprise.

"No, I'm not sad, really. I was just thinking. Is... is something wrong? Not that I want there to be I just wasn't expecting your visit... not that you aren't welcome. I guess what I mean is...mmm."

Momiji laughed, his usual smile on his face. He really had grown up and as a senior in high school was really popular with the girls and really handsome. Despite the change in appearance he was still the same.

"I'm happy to see you too but I'm not here to visit. Not uh, I came to deliver a letter just for you, Tohru." He bowed and I felt my face turn red.

"A letter, I wonder who it's from."

"I don't know. Hari gave it to me. Who knows maybe Hari likes you."

"Oh no, I'm sure that's not it not that I wouldn't be flattered. He is a handsome doctor..."

"I was kidding."

"Right." I guess I was a little out of it. I had been so caught up with thinking about everything Momiji caught me completely off guard. "Would you like something to eat? I can make some rice balls."

"No thank you. I have a date."

"Ooo, a date. That sounds so exciting." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I have to go. Bye now." He waved and as quickly as he showed up he was gone leaving me with a letter.

I opened it.

_To Miss Tohru Honda,_

_Akito requests your presence at the main house. He says that you are to be there by noon today. That is all._

There was no signature but it did sound like a brief thing Hatori would say. I wonder what this is about. I mean I was just thinking about Akito and now this....

Noon!! Oh no I have work. I can't possibly miss work.. Oh, but I can't say no to Akito. What do I do?

"Tohru, I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" Shigure came into the living room.

"I'm sorry. I put your breakfast in the fridge."

"That's fine. I'm a grown man I can heat it myself which reminds me. Speaking of grown men, has my little flower finally found herself the..."

She felt her face turn red as she shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"

She followed him into the kitchen as he took a seat. "Well Tohru, you're a grown woman now."

"You want me to leave?"

"No, it isn't like that. You've done so much for me and for everyone. I just worry about your happiness. You haven't been yourself since Yuki and Kyo left. In fact if I were to guess you look a little sad."

"Not at all. I'm happy they found something to fulfill their existence. Mom always said when one hears the call they should to it."

"Yes, a call. Well I personally don't know what they were thinking leaving a little flower like yourself alone to face the world of scary men." I laughed and shook my head. Shigure certainly had a way of putting things. "To the point then. I think you should go out and have fun, find your calling."

I automatically thought about the letter still in my hand. Maybe it was a sign.

"You're right. I'll get started right away."

"That's great but first... maybe you could heat my breakfast. I'm afraid all that writing has made me a little weary." I laughed and nodded rushing to help. It didn't take long at all. "Thank you, Tohru. You really are too good for an old man like me."

"Not at all. Please excuse me I have to make a phone call." I bowed and went into the other room. I called my boss. I guess it wouldn't really be skipping work if I promised to work an extra day next week.

"Hello."

"This is Tohru Honda. I was wondering if maybe I could have the day off. I'm sorry to call last minute, it's just something came up and..."

"You may take as much time as you need."

"Thank you. I'd be happy to work an extra day if..."

"That won't be necessary. I received a call earlier from the Sohma estate and expected this to happen. Don't worry about a thing." I forgot Momiji's father owned the company. I guess the Sohma's are all connected somehow even though they have such a large family.

"Thank you." I hung up and looked at the clock. It was still early but I bet I could get some errands done while I wait and maybe pick up some bento for Shigure this afternoon since I won't be here. "I'm going now."

"Be safe." He called and I smiled at the familiar phrase as I headed out the door.

I wonder... It might be presumptuous but maybe Akito's lonely too.

(A.N. I'm working on Semester with the Sohmas still but I thought I'd give a different coupling a try. Akito/Tohru and Hatori/Tohru tend to be my favorite. Please R/R)


	2. A Date with a Dark Prince

Chapter 2: A Date With A Dark Prince

The main house was larger then I remembered and even more intimidating. I guess a lot can change in two years, more so then I've seen.

I walked a familiar path toward Akito's and recalled the last time I saw him. He wasn't all that happy to see me. In fact he was really angry and sad. It must've been hard to live like that, being told without question that you'd die. I suppose we all die eventually but no one should be able to tell you when not even doctors. At least that's what mom said and that's what I think too.

To be honest I was a little nervous especially when I was standing in front of the door. Maybe I should have seen Hatori first but then it'd seem like I was afraid of Akito and I'm really not. I really hope that we can be friends but maybe that's asking too much.

"Don't just stand there, Miss Tohru Honda. Why not come in? It has been so long." Akito said from behind the screen. I opened the door and there he was standing in the doorway, leaning on his arm and eyes on me. I had to tell myself not to look away but he looked so intense and incredibly handsome, like Yuki only perhaps darker. Like a dark prince.

"I came as requested. Nice to see you." I bowed and he laughed a low laugh that sounded a little fake. Maybe he was mad again but if he was I was determined to listen. It's not every day an important member of a large family wanted to see you.

"You are such a strange woman, always so formal. Come in won't you? Lunch is waiting."

"You've gotten lunch? I hope that wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course it was. I've been waiting twenty minutes and you are late. Tell me, were you late for meetings with Yuki or Kyo." His voice was even but I could hear the undertone and honestly I wasn't sure what to say. Oh mom, you were so much better at dealing with things like this.

_Just be yourself. You'll be fine._ Right Mom and like my motto says never give up.

"I didn't mean to be late. I guess the Sohma estate is bigger then I remembered. How are you doing Akito? It's been a long time."

"Well, you certainly seem as pleasant as ever. Now would you sit down? Lunch is getting cold."

"Right." I slipped off my shoes and followed him into the room. It was still kind of dark and didn't have much decoration but I suppose that's just how he was. Then again Shigure's house was a disaster before I came.

Lunch looked delicious. There were all sorts of dishes and I wasn't sure where to start.

"Which is your favorite, Akito?"

"Just eat it."

"Um... okay. Thank you." He didn't reply just started eating so I did the same. Maybe he wasn't sure what to say.

He was looking at me as he ate and I felt my cheeks flush, not used to the attention. I wondered what he was thinking but didn't ask. Akito would talk when he wanted to. I was sure of it and when he did I would listen to every word.

"Why did you stay? The animals have left you. They obviously have other things that are more important." His words were harsh and hurt a lot but I didn't mind. At least it was something and something was definitely then nothing.

"I love them all like a family. I miss them but it's okay because I know they are happy."

"Happy? Do you really think they'll be happy out there in that world. What will they do when someone else finds out and there is no Hatori to rescue them? What then?"

"I guess they'll be sad but you know.... my mom used to say that things that upset you in the end can make you stronger, you know?"

To be honest he still looked annoyed. Maybe I really am a bad speaker or maybe I offended him. I mean I just disagreed with him. I decided maybe I should change the subject. "What makes you happy Akito?"

"Nothing at all." He looked outside and I frowned.

"That's unacceptable." I jumped up. "Everyone has to have something that makes them happy."

"And what would you know about being happy? You never were truly happy were you? No, you had to make everyone else happy but in the end you were left alone."

I sat back down. "Okay that hurt but you know, I think you're wrong. I was very happy with Yuki, Kyo, and the others and I guess I do feel alone sometimes and that's hard but..."

"You're impossible."

Things were silent again and since the food was gone there was nothing to really occupy my hands with which I guess was a nervous habit.

"Um, Akito."

"What?" He asked angrily and I cringed not because I was worried but because I guess his tone surprised me.

"Would you like to maybe go for a walk? It's a really beautiful day and it would be a shame to waste it, not that I think you waste your time. I just think that maybe..."

"Fine." He had already slipped on his shoes and I felt myself smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I slipped on my shoes and went with him outside.

He was silent but I kind of felt like I was getting to know him better, at least better then before. Maybe what I said actually did strike a cord.

"It's rude to stare." He said sternly and I looked immediately down or maybe he was just humoring me.

"It's almost fall but would you like to go the park? It's been a long time since I've been there and I really love the swings."

"Do you always talk so much? You sound like that foolish rabbit."

I was quiet after that and we continued walking. We somehow ended up at the park. He sat down on the swing and so did I. He didn't seem used to it. I moved my legs and the swing moved. He just sat still and to be honest I wasn't sure he was having much fun at all.

We walked back after while and when we neared the main house a bird flew close to him. He held out his hand and it actually landed on him. "That's amazing. Do birds always come to you?"

He pet the birds head and for a second I thought he wouldn't answer or he'd yell at me again but instead he nodded. "Just the ones at the main house. It'd be foolish if any bird flew to a stranger."

"I guess you're right."

He released the bird and it flew away. "You are to come again, tomorrow."

"Um, Akito... I sort of have work. Do you think that maybe....?

"It wasn't a suggestion. The same time as today, understand?"

"But..." Akito shut the door. "So I guess that's it."

I turned around and headed back to Shigure's. I guess I could change my schedule to work nights or mornings. Since my boss is a Sohma.

I felt a smile on my face. I can't believe he actually wants to see me again. Maybe this will turn out for the best. I certainly hope so.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

_The truth is Akito right now, you're alive._ (Tohru)

I had never understood why they flocked to her. Yuki, Kyo and even Hatori. They all listened to her as if everything she said was brilliant. I never understood it.

I watched her sometimes walking around, with a foolish smile on her face. She looked like any other girl and she didn't seem all that smart or that observant. I thought she'd be easy to be rid of but she proved me wrong, something not many did.

The animals had turned their backs on me, all for that girl. They didn't obey an order and tried to hold me away from her on that day two years ago. It would seem I have lost control of them all together, or perhaps not. They still asked if they could leave Yuki and Kyo.

In all truth I was surprised they'd leave that girl especially with that dog. From what I understand he is obnoxiously inappropriate. Maybe the truth was they didn't care for anyone not me and certainly not that girl.

I wonder how she felt watching her family leave her so quickly especially after all she had done. Did she feel pain, betrayal? Was she really happy? I don't think so especially after seeing her. She wasn't broken but she was definitely different.

I've given her words much thought. I can't say that I like her. She's much too simple but I've decided that I wanted to see for myself what she could do, if anything at all.

Did she really have answers? Was there some magic in her words? I don't know but I will find out.

A.N. Sorry that was short. I just thought I'd answer some questions early on like Akito's motives. Hope you keep reading and reviewing ^_^.


	4. Observations

Chapter 4: Observations

"You're late again." She cringed at my voice but a smile was plastered on her face all the same. I found myself wondering if her face hurt from smiling all the time. Why did she bother when there wasn't anything to smile about?

"I am so sorry. You see I made some sweet rolls and they took a little longer to cook then I expected. I hope you like them. I suppose I should have asked if you liked sweet rolls before making them but..."

"Quit rambling and sit down." She stepped in and set a basket on the floor as she slipped off her shoes. The smell of the sweet rolls was overpowering and to my annoyance made my stomach growl. Hatori had tried to get me to eat earlier but I hadn't been hungry then.

"Right." She took a seat and set the basket in front of him. "Here."

I took a roll from the basket and looked at it closely. I hadn't ever had nor heard of them. They smelt good and I wanted to try it right away except there was no way I was going to show my interest in front of her.

"Take one then." She sighed and took one herself. I wasn't going to eat any of it until she did. She didn't seem to sense my agitation and took a bite with an unguarded smile.

"These are really good, if you like sweet things. Do you like sweet things Akito?" There was something about the way she said my name that made me uneasy. She was just so different. She didn't fear me as the others did but was uneasy. I didn't understand her at all.

"And if I didn't it wouldn't matter because you already brought them." There was no way I was going to make things easy with her. She may feel hurt about her precious little family taking off but it was her fault they had the nerve to do it in the first place.

"I guess I didn't think about it. I'm really sorry. I really do just want to make you happy, Akito." I took a bite of the pastry and it was surprisingly good but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"What would make me happy is if you had something of interest to say." She flinched again but didn't seem too upset. Honestly what was the deal with her?

"Forgive me but... it's hard to know what you want or like when you don't tell somebody. I know you probably don't like me much and that's okay I just really hope to get to know you, you know?" She smiled again though this time it was a bit more genuine. She faked smiles a lot. I had to wonder if Yuki and Kyo noticed this. I doubted it. The cat was just stupid and Yuki was probably too busy dealing with that stupid fan club of his to see the truth.

"No, I don't." He ate a second one and her smile grew.

"I'm so glad you like them."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can see it."

"Is that right?" She nodded and folded her hands on the table. "You're strange."

"You think so?"

"I don't waste my words." She was strange. How could someone value others above themselves? It just didn't seem possible.

"Well I guess I am a little strange. You aren't the first to say so though most people think I'm mostly clueless. I tend to miss things that should be obvious and... I'm rambling again. I'm sorry." She was honest to a fault it'd seem.

"I think in a way I see it, why they liked you so much."

"Huh?" She acted a fool yet seemed to hold more of an understanding for people then I originally believed. She accepted those around her simply because they were there and held no expectations but I had to wonder if that was enough. Surely there was something she wanted but what? I wasn't going to ask her, no I suppose I liked a challenge. Besides this arrangement was proving more amusing thn I anticipated.

"It doesn't matter. You're finished aren't you?" She had only eaten one sweet roll while he had eaten three without a thought.

"Yes." He set the basket aside. "Um...."

"Let's go for a walk." He stated simply and she looked a little confused but nodded.

"Okay." I slipped on my shoes and she followed suit. In all truth I liked the walk particularly because it was away from Sohma house and when my health was frail I wasn't usually allowed to leave or at least they put up a fuss when I did.

She looked around as if she hadn't been here before. In a sense it was annoying but I didn't complain. It really was a nice day outside though chillier then I'd have liked.

"Why did you stay with that dog?"

"Shigure?" She clasped her hands behind her back and for a moment I thought she wouldn't answer. "I guess I thought he might feel lonely which was probably stupid because the one who felt lonely was me. Shigure said I needed to go out and live a little. He really is a nice person."

"Lonely, so you admit it. You didn't want them to leave."

"Well I..."

"Did you ask them to stay?" Now that I had her rambling about something actually worth hearing I wasn't just going to let it go.

"I couldn't possibly. Yuki really wanted to go to college and Kyo loves his master. If I asked them to stay it would have been selfish." She had tears in her eyes as she had two years ago and for the second time I was confused. Was she crying over them? "I guess I just never expected the house to feel so empty... not to say Shigure isn't good company. It's just everyone is so busy and..."

"Enough." She looked at me surprised. I wiped her face with my thumb with a frustrated sigh. Weakness was something I took advantage of but with the girl it was different. She wasn't weak, easily broken though at times that's what it appeared. "They are just stupid animals not worth crying over in the least. Now shall we sit down?"

She sniffed a few times but managed a nod. We took a seat beneath a tree in the park and in truth I liked the silence. I stared off at the sun and after while I felt pressure on my shoulder. "Stupid girl, what..." She was asleep. What a fool. I was tempted to move but didn't for some reason when I looked at her something stirred within me I just wasn't sure what.

(A.N. Next chapter is reactions but since I start college on Tuesday. It may be a bit before I update. Please R and R. )


	5. Unexpected Development

Chapter 4: Unexpected Developments

My schedule was a little crazy but at least I found myself smiling more. Akito really wasn't a bad person though he was a little harder to understand then most. Still this past month has been really nice. I mean I still don't know much about Akito and working evenings can be a little hectic, but I feel a little better I guess.

There was a knock on the door. "Tohru could you get the door before you leave?" Shigure knows about my visits to Akito but he doesn't ask. He tells me he's just happy to see me out and about. He really is a nice person even if he does tease his editor a lot.

"Coming." I set the final dish in the basket. It was getting pretty cold out and New Years was only a couple months away but Akito seemed to like walks and I thought maybe we could eat out on the porch since it was a little sunny.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Miss Honda?" Yuki smiled his usual smile and I found myself smiling back. I wasn't sure why but seeing him didn't make me as happy as I thought it would. Maybe I was mad at him but that wouldn't be right. He was just pursuing his dream. I wonder what that is exactly. I never really asked him.

"Welcome home. Is there a reason you're visiting... not that you aren't welcome it's just...."

"There is some kind of social gathering at the University and all of the professors were told to come so I get an extended weekend. I thought it'd be nice to come home this weekend. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too. I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"I know you just got here but I really got to go. I'm running late."

"For work?" I shook my head. "Then what is it? Maybe I could walk you there." I somehow got the feeling Yuki wouldn't want to see Akito.

"That's okay. The truth is I'm going to the main house... Oh No!! I'm late I'm really late!" I ran and grabbed my basket and Yuki wasn't out of the doorway. He looked a little confused. I was hoping I could just go. I really didn't want to worry him though I wasn't really sure why. I mean I was just going for a visit and...

"Miss Honda? Why are you in such a hurry? I'm sure Hatori or Momiji won't be upset if you were only late a few minutes."

"Well actually I'm going to see Akito." Yuki paled. "Well bye." I slid passed him and was on my way. Akito was going to be so angry when I got there. He really hated it when I was late. I guess it wasn't really my fault because Yuki showed up so suddenly.

I felt sad for some reason when I should feel happy. I mean I missed Yuki and Kyo and now that he was there I didn't really want to see him. Oh mom, am I a bad person?

"You're late." Akit was outside waiting with his arms crossed and just as I suspected he wasn't too happy.

"I'm sorry. I would've been here earlier but Yuki showed up. I guess he's got a few days off and is spending the weekend at Shigure's. I suppose I should be happy to see him but for some reason it hurts you know? I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear me rambling especially after being a half hour late. I'm so..."

"You're crying again." I touched my face and sure enough there was a tear.

"No I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye. See no more tears now we can..." He hugged me and I felt my face get hot. "Um Akito..."

"Don't go home today."

"What?"

"He's just a stupid rat and it's obvious he's made you upset so don't go back."

"I couldn't possibly stay here not that I don't want to. It's just too much trouble and..."

"You're too much trouble." He let me go and looked at me. "You've no concept of time and you keep crying. What's in the basket?"

"The basket? Oh... I brought us some lunch. I thought we could eat it outside since you like it out here." I found myself smiling despite his annoyance. I guess Akito just had a way of making me feel better even if he wasn't too happy.

"It's cold outside."

"I'm sorry I thought..."

"Let's just eat." He took the basket and headed inside. I followed him. "Honestly." He seemed annoyed and I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but I didn't ask. He grabbed something out of a drawer and opened up the back door.

"Oh I see, you're getting blankets so we won't get cold."

"That's obvious." He said coldly and I followed him out. It was kind of nice sitting outside with a cool breeze and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I actually felt kind of better. I guess I was just surprised to see him especially so soon.

"This is nice. Thank you, Akito." He just looked at me as he took another bite of food. He seemed to like my cooking even if he didn't say it directly. We finished and I went to make some tea. Hatori was used to me and didn't mind.

"I got a call from Shigure. I guess Yuki has returned." I felt my heart hurt and I for some reason I felt like crying again.

"I saw him on the way over." I managed a smile though I didn't really mean it. I didn't want to burden Hatori with my problems especially ones I didn't really understand.

"Did you now? I'm surprised he let you come."

"Why wouldn't he?" I didn't bother to tell him I didn't really give Yuki a chance to stop me. Oh mom, there really must be something wrong with me.

"Indeed." I pored two cups of tea.

"Want some?"

"No thank you. I believe I've something I have to do. Excuse me." Hatori left and I went back to Akito who was waiting at the small table in the living room.

"Here you go. This should warm us up." I took a seat and gave him a cup.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"To see Yuki. Is that what's wrong?"

"I'm more angry then hurt which can't be right. I mean he didn't do anything wrong. I guess there is something wrong with me."

"There is something wrong with you." I looked at him. "You care too much about things that you shouldn't and you are beginning to become an annoyance."

"I'm pretty sure I always have been at least to you. You tell me that all the time."

"And you smile every single time." He narrowed his eyes and I smiled again. In a way every time he said that I felt like we were getting closer. Maybe Akito just had trouble telling people how he felt.

"I guess I'm just happy to be here." He sighed but for a second I actually saw him smile. "You know, you're a lot different then I expected."

"So are you." He said simply. In a way I was sure that was a compliment. "It's getting late."

"We should watch the sun set."

"Why?"

"Because it's really pretty." I stood and extended a hand though I wasn't sure if he'd take it. "Come on."

Akito took my hand and we went outside. It really was a nice sunset and for the first time in a little while I was really happy.

When the sun had set and the stars were out Akito led me back inside. "You can have that room." I guess he was serious about me staying.

"I could go home. I'm feeling a lot better really."

"Let him worry. It's not like you've not worried over him."

"Are you mad at me Akito?" He sure sounded like it though I wasn't sure why. Maybe he really didn't like Yuki or maybe I offended him. "It's not like I don't want to stay I just..." He grabbed my chin and I fell silent feeling my face turn red.

"You can go home and spend time with your precious family tomorrow. Tonight you're mine." He said simply.

"Okay." He did smile then only I wasn't sure what to make of it. I was about to ask and he kissed me. I'm not sure what exactly came over me but I felt really warm and I didn't want the moment to end. He pulled away and looked at me a moment. "Akito?"

"You're something else."

"Thanks I think." My face was still red.

"Go to bed."

"Right." That was it. I went in the room and shut the door. My heart was pounding so fast. Oh mom, I think I'm in love.


	6. Sohma Intervention Gone Wrong

Chapter 6: Sohma Intervention Gone Wrong

I wasn't really sure what to expect when I got home but it wasn't what I saw. Kyo was sitting at the table across from Yuki and neither of them looked too happy to see me. I figured that Yuki wouldn't be happy after telling him I was seeing Akito but I guess I didn't expect two visits.

"Kyo, when did you get here? Are you taking a break too?"

"What are you stupid?" Kyo jumped to his feet and grabbed my shoulders. "Damn it, why would you do something like go see that damn Akito?"

"Ah Kyo... You're hurting me." I wasn't sure whether he was angry or worried but his grip on my arms was so tight that I was sure it'd leave a mark. He didn't let go and I had to suck in a breath. Oh, mom what am I supposed to say?

"Akito only brings pain. You should know that from the last time you went there." He had heard about Akito's reaction I guess, that time I saw him two years ago. I suppose I should have understood why he was so upset but for some reason I was angry, really angry and sad too. I jerked away.

"Akito has been really nice to me and I don't think it's fair for you to say something like that especially after two years. I mean a person does change sometimes. You two certainly did." For some reason I was crying again which was surprising considering how much better I felt this morning, especially after what Akito said; he had really surprised me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For once I'm actually confused. Miss Honda?"

"I was really happy and when you left I knew things would be different... I just... no one ever called me . I missed you and it hurt and I'm sorry for losing my temper it's just.... I was so lonely." They looked sorry and for some reason that made me more upset. "Akito has been really good to me. He's not exactly a gentle speaking person but he's really... he's different."

He told me I could stay anytime I wished. That's what he said this morning before I left and it made me really happy. Then when I came home no one even bothered saying hello. It hurt, really bad..

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you felt abandoned. I really didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sure the stupid cat didn't think about it either. But seeing Akito is dangerous and I just don't think you should keep going there."

"Say what you want that damn Akito is probably just messing with your head. He doesn't care about anyone."

"That's not true. That's not true at all." I turned around and Kyo grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Let me go." I cried and Shigure appeared.

"Kyo, you really shouldn't manhandle our little flower to get a point across. You'll have to forgive them , they just...."

"No." Kyo blinked and let me go. I ran because it hurt and I was so angry. How could they say those terrible things about Akito when they weren't even there to see things for themselves? I reached the gates faster then I realized and I ended up tripping on a stone outside Akito's door.

The door opened and he stepped outside dressed in his black sweater, pants, and shoes. It was then I realized it was cold and I hadn't bothered with shoes or a jacket. I hope I didn't get a cold. I really didn't want another Sohma to get mad at me especially the one I was really starting to...

"Well, that didn't go well did it?" He sounded so cold and yet he still picked me up off the ground effortlessly. I tried not to look at him because I felt really bad. I had said I didn't forgive them and at that time I meant it but now that I get the chance to think maybe.... oh mom why do I feel so strange?

I sucked in a breath and forced a smile. "Not at all." I told him and he narrowed his eyes angrily. "I ah..."

"What's this?" He touched my arms and I flinched. Sure enough there was a bruise.

"It's nothing really. It was an accident and..."

"Shut up." I fell silent and Akito put his arms around me. I started crying again. Oh mom, was I always this sensitive? "Stop crying over them, over anyone. It's foolish."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so angry and sad. I was so happy this morning and then when I went home Kyo and Yuki.... they acted so different and..."

"You're rambling again. It's cold out here." He picked me up and I felt my face turn red forgetting that I was sad for a moment. No one had ever carried me before.

"Um Akito..." He set me down on a mat and got a blanket. I guess I didn't realize how how cold I was until the warmth of the blanket came over me followed by a weight across my shoulders. Akito didn't say anything but being held like that really made me feel better.

"Let them come here."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. They..."

"If they care they'll come and besides I want you to stay." He smiled rather icily and I had a feeling he just really wanted a fight with them. Even so, what he said to me made me really happy. Akito really wasn't the kind of person to say what he wanted or what he liked. I usually had to guess but rightt then he said he wanted me to stay with him.

I hugged him. "I'm so happy. Thank you so much."

"What for?"

"For wanting to stay with me. It's the first time you've really said how you feel and it just makes me feel all warm inside... now you're looking at me like I'm crazy. I guess I just...." He kissed me again and all that sadness and all that anger I had felt seemed to float away.

"You really are strange." He said that a lot but sometimes just sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of a smile that was trying to shine through. Akito really was a good person. He just liked to keep all of his feelings locked up inside and sometimes that made him angry, and bitter. I suppose that was better then feeling nothing at all but still I wish I could see him really smile, even just once. I bet he'd be really handsome, more so then he already is.

"Well since I'm here... why don't I make dinner?"

"If that's what you want." He moved away from me and I headed into the main house to start cooking. In all truth I wasn't sure if Yuki and Kyo would come for me. Even if they did it probably wouldn't end well but I guess I'll just have to wait to see what happens. Though I do feel a little guilty for not being there especially after how much Shigure has done for me.

I guess I'll just have to make him some of his favorites when I go home, if I do. Oh mom, I'm so confused but at least I find pockets of happiness especially in Akito. He kissed me and no one had ever done then before, well not before Akito I mean. Who knows maybe, just maybe things will be okay after all.

(A.N. Well what did you all think? Will Yuki and Kyo come looking for Tohru? Will Akito admit he loves her. What will happen? Please R and R. I'll update as soon as I can.)


	7. Feelings

Chapter 7: Feelings

(Akito's POV)

She seems happier today at least. That crying was really starting to get on my nerves. The girl didn't even realize why she hurt so bad when it was so obvious. She loved them, every one of those stupid animals, especially Yuki and Kyo. I wonder if they had any idea what kind of power they had over the girl's emotions. It was disgusting... foolish.

It was snowing, the first snow, and it was cold but that didn't seem to bother her at all. No she was holding out hand and looking at it with an almost childish innocence. She hadn't thought to take a pair of sandals but at least she was still on the porch and had a blanket around her shoulders.

"You really want to catch a cold don't you?" She turned around and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Akito. It's snowing." That was obvious.

"So what. It's cold." Didn't she have any sense at all?

"Yes but it's the first snow of the year and it's so beautiful. Don't you like the snow Akto?" She looked at me with those big hopeful eyes as always, seeming to hope for a pleasant word or something. Just yesterday she was a mess, crying and lying on the ground, crying and apologizing and now she was back to smiling.

"How is it you find happiness in the stupidest things?"

"Stupid?" She thought about it a moment. "I suppose I understand why you might think that but I don't think so, not at all." She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. "When it snows it means the New Year is close by."

"What's so great about that?"

"It means the year is over and it's time for something new." I put my hand on her face. Two years ago I had wanted nothing more then to get rid of the girl who looked at the world as if it was a mystical place, the girl who had taken my animals away from me. And now I didn't want her to leave, ever. I was furious at those animals, those stupid, selfish fools that she cared about so much.

"I don't understand you at all." She put her hand over mine as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"I guess I am a little different huh, but you know I think that could be said about anyone especially you, Akito." I narrowed my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, not at all." She pulled away and had a panicked look on her face, not because she feared my temper but because she thought she had offended me. "I just mean that you aren't like anyone I ever met before but I guess that sounds bad to... I guess what I'm trying to say is that is good to be different and um..."

I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me. "You're rambling again."

"I'm sorry I just..." I kissed her again and she shut up. I suppose if I had known it was that effective I'd have done so to begin with but then I suppose that would make it lose meaning all together.

"You talk too much especially when you're nervous. Do I make you nervous, Tohru?" Her face was red and she was trying not to look at me. She really was amusing sometimes.

"Not really."

"You aren't that good at lying." I told her simply. "Look at me when you talk."

She looked at me and smiled. "Okay so maybe I get a little nervous but it isn't because you make me nervous. It's because I really like you, I like you a lot Akito." She clasped her hands together. "I really don't understand why I'm so embarrassed about that, not that you embarrass me, I just..."

"Let's go inside before we catch a cold." She said she liked me like it was a natural thing. No one had ever said that to me before, not even my parents liked me. I suppose I was just a burden to them, a child born to die but they were wrong. I'm not dead.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said after a moment of silence. "But I meant it."

"Why would anyone like me? It isn't as though I'm a nice person."

"You're nicer then you think and you don't even try. I mean sure you've said some pretty harsh things sometimes and it hurt but mom always said actions speak louder then words. You didn't have to invite me here, or go on walks with me, or put up with my rambling but you have and when I was sad you had a way of making me feel better. I'm grateful, so grateful to you Akito even if you do get annoyed with me I just hope that there will come a time when I can be there for you. Not that I hope you get sad or..."

"Enough." She had done something for me and she was too foolish to see it. "You try too hard."

"I guess so... Oh no! What time is it?" She looked at a clock and so did I. Somehow it was already six o'clock at night. "I'm late for work! Oh no, I have to go but I don't have any shoes. I'm such an idiot...." I actually laughed for the first time in my life it seemed. It was a feeling I wasn't used to and it actually hurt but I couldn't stop.

After everything that happened she was worried about work. It was so stupid especially since it was a Sohma company.

"Akito?"

I pulled myself together and went to the servants quarters knowing there were extra cloths and such. I got what she needed. If she wanted to go to work after all that had happened good riddance. I went back to her and handed her cloths. "There, now go."

"I guess I can change at work. I'll see you later tonight, Akito." She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek before running off. I blinked actually surprised.

I guess no matter how simple someone seemed there were still things that could surprise you. At least she had pulled herself together, somewhat. But I had to wonder how she'd react when they came for her which I was certain they would.

They had foolishly left her alone and brokenhearted and then had such a strong reaction when they found out she was coming here. Maybe they did care about her or maybe they were just selfish either way I would not make it easy for them. They were going to pay for what they had done. I'd make sure to see to it myself because of how she felt about them and because I knew she'd never be able to feel that way toward me.

(A.N. I sure hope I kept Akito in character. I did my best. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter the boys show up. What will happen? ^_^. Please Read and Review)


	8. The Boys Arrive

Chapter 8: The Boy's Arrive

I woke up to a touch on the shoulder. "Akito, I'm sorry to wake you but it's almost noon and you haven't eaten anything. I'm sure you're hungry and if you aren't then I'm sorry. I..." I opened my eyes and she fell silent, a small smile on her face. "You had me worried for a moment. Are you feeling alright, Akito?"

"I woke up to rambling so what do you think?" I sat up and blinked at the sun coming in through the window. I guess I was tired. I stayed up until a ridiculous hour because she was running late. Why did I even bother, she seemed fine to me. "You were late last night."

"Well, I had to pick up something at Shigure's and I figured since everyone was asleep I wouldn't run into anyone and I was right at least but I guess I should've called. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Who said I was worried?" She smiled seeming sure that I was. I sighed and she set a tray of food in front of me.

"I made you lunch. I figured it was the least I could do."

"The least." I picked up the chopsticks and ate. As always her food was impeccable. Nothing bland and everything tasted good. My stomach growled in response and though I was annoyed she didn't bother hiding her laughter. I glared and she laughed even harder. "You find my annoyance funny?"

"I'm just happy you like it so much. You know when I first came here I really thought you hated me." She hugged her knees and rested her chin.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Are you mad at me again Akito?" Her brows knitted together as she seemed to ponder what I could possibly be mad about. How could she be so stupid? Didn't she know by now how I felt? She was a little slow at times but contrary to what anyone might think she noticed a great deal more then people gave her credit for. Yet in the realm of emotions she really was a fool.

"You really are clueless."

"I guess so." Her face turned red and I kissed her forehead. I wouldn't correct her but I didn't want her to start crying again. She smiled and I started eating again. What was taking those stupid animals so long anyway? Why fight me for the girl to stay and then not come for her when she is gone? "Want me to get that?"

"I'm capable of taking a plate to the kitchen."

"Oh, I didn't mean..." I took the plate to the kitchen shutting the door before she could finish her usual rambling.

I set the plate down and Hatori was there. I looked at him, daring to make a comment. He didn't but he did smile as if pleased with something. I wasn't in the mood to argue. I wanted to hit someone, more specifically I wanted to hit that cursed cat and Yuki for being more stupid then I thought possible.

She was sitting at the table looking at a picture when I returned. "Who is that?" She jusmped obviously not expecting me to return so quickly.

"It's my mother. She died in a car crash the year I came to live with the Sohmas. When I'm worried about something or confused I look to her for advice you know?"

"How can she answer?" She was dead, and as far as I knew the dead didn't speak.

"She speaks in my heart. I guess that doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" I sat beside her and looked at the picture of the woman she obviously admired. She quoted her all the time and it seemed to comfort her though it was just a picture.

"Tell me about her." I said simply.

"Well, she never finished high school but she was really smart and always had good advice. When she was young she was in a gang and she used to tell me all sorts of stories like this one time..." I listened with half an ear and just watched her expression. I never really knew my parents and to be honest I didn't really want to, but she obviously knew her mother and cared for her a lot.

"When she died I felt kind of lost but I remembered what she told me."

"Which was?"

"To always smile. She really hated it when I was sad." And all those fake smiles made sense. Why couldn't she have given that explanation earlier?

"Well you've not done a very good job lately."

"Well um..."

"I suppose it's natural." She looked at me as I touched her face again. For some reason it was impossible to stay angry with the girl. She just was too... her. "You don't have to smile when you don't want to. That's foolish."

"Akito?" I kissed her again unable to restrain myself. How could someone like her make me feel this way? How could the way she said my name make me so crazy? It was irrational, foolish but I still acted on it. I pushed her back on the floor and watched in amusement as her face turned red but she didn't push me away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The door must have opened. I'm surprised I didn't hear it. I looked over at the two people who I wanted to hurt more then anything. "Get off of her."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice was shaky. Was he still afraid of me?

"Your timing is remarkable Yuki and Kyo." I moved off her and rose to my feet.

"Please don't fight. Can't we just talk about this like...."

"I've had about enough of you." Kyo threw a punch and I blocked it. I had figured he would move first. He was never really able to control his temper from what I understood.

I hit him and for all the training he certainly fell. "You're one to talk."

"Miss Honda, let's go." Yuki helped her up and was going to take her away. I turned on him.

"It certainly took you two long enough to show up." I pulled her away and raised my hand to hit Yuki. She grabbed my arm. "Aren't you angry with them?"

"Yes, I am but I really wish you wouldn't fight." Kyo didn't seem to agree but he didn't move. I let her go.

"Well they came. Do as you wish." I let her go and turned to leave and she took my arm again. "What do you want?" I turned and she looked at me with tears in her eyes yet again. She kissed my cheek as she had once before.

"Thank you."

"I'm going for a walk." I left and didn't bother looking back. Those fools had no concept at all of how much trouble they had been and she'd forgive them. I was sure of it and they'd want her home and she would. I'm sure she'd visit to be polite but whatever had been there if anything, would be over. After all she had her precious family back, what else she need?


	9. Confessions of Love

Chapter 9: Confessions of Love

I had been so caught up in the moment and I guess I didn't hear the door open. I didn't expect them to come really, and I definitely didn't expect a fight. Oh mom, this is awful. They keep looking at me and I'm really not sure what to say. I mean they did just walk in on... what was that exactly.

Poor Akito, he seemed upset about something. I hope he isn't mad at me for stopping him, I just really didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Miss Honda, what's exactly going on?" Yuki's voice brought me back to the current situation. "I mean that was..."

"Pretty disgusting if you ask me. Why are we even here?"

"For once I agree with Kyo. We really should go to Shigure's and talk Miss Honda."

"I don't want to go back." It didn't feel like home anymore and I wasn't really happy there. "It doesn't feel like my home anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, but things can't be the way they were before. Something has... changed. I'm not really sure how to explain it but... I think it's time for a new beginning." I remembered what I had said to Akito just yesterday about New Years and I realized it was what I really wanted. I'm so stupid, I should have realized things earlier, should've expected things to change especially after graduation.

"You don't like us anymore, Miss Honda?"

"No, I love you. I've always loved all of you. You are my family after all it's just... you guys have moved on. It took me awhile but I think... I think I finally moved on too." Akito was so different but I really loved him and at the moment for some reason all I really wanted was to tell him how I felt. I know it's stupid and I'm almost certain he'll reject me but I just... I have to see him.

"With Akito? The guy is a monster!"

"Back to that again. Honestly you really know nothing about a woman's heart." Everyone jumped as Shigure appeared.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Through the door. Honestly you boys really are clueless sometimes." He took a seat next to me and smiled. "To be honest I really didn't expect anything good to come of it but Hari called me and he told me how happy Tohru seemed and that was enough for me."

"Shigure, what on earth are you talking about?" Yuki asked and Shigure smiled.

"I'm saying that our little flower's heart has been captured by Akito."

"That's wrong even for you." Yuki looked frustrated and Kyo looked completely disgusted. I really wish they could understand. I stood.

"It's true."

"What?"

"I really love Akito. He's hard to understand sometimes but he's been really good to me. After you left I was so lost and when Akito sent a message to see me everything changed. I came here every day and I really feel like I'm starting to understand him."

"Ah, such innocence how it strikes the heart and lifts the soul." Shigure smiled and I bowed.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go talk to him. I promise I'll make you dinner tomorrow and we can talk okay?"

They didn't say anything and I wasn't sure. "Go do what you have to do Tohru and just know that we are here for you; well at least I am." Shigure smiled.

"Thank you, excuse me." I managed to smile and then I was off.

Hatori looked up when I walked in. "Have you seen Akito?"

"No, is something the matter?"

"Not exactly, Yuki and Kyo are here and well..."

"There's no need to explain." I smiled and ran back out the door. I remembered how he liked birds so I figured he'd be in the woods somewhere. What I didn't expect was to end up getting lost.

"Akito, are you out here? Akito." I called and I didn't hear a reply. Maybe coming in the woods wasn't a good idea. I mean a lot could happen in the woods and...

"Why are you out here?" I turned around and sure enough there he was with a bird perched on his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't want to be bothered. I was just afraid I had upset you somehow. Stupid huh? I mean you aren't really one to... I'm rambling again... oh I know I had a point."

"I doubt it." He almost smiled or maybe that was wishful thinking. He stepped closer and the bird he had flew away. "Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"I think they are where I left them but they might have went home, well back to Shigure's. I told them I'd see them tomorrow well if they want me to... I don't think they really understand how I feel... I don't even think I..."

"How do you feel?" I guess I said more then I should but then again isn't that what I came to do in the first place? Right.

"Well, I... I love you Akito." He blinked a couple times but his expression didn't really change so I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"Well it seems to me you love all of the stupid animals. Is that what you are talking about or did you have something else in mind?" He crossed his arms and came closer. I shivered and forced myself to keep eye contact. I was determined to tell him how I felt no matter how he reacted.

"It's not like that at all. I'm not sure how to put it but you're like a breath of fresh of fresh air. When I'm around you my heart starts pounding and I'm not sure what to say which is probably why I talk so much." My hand was shaking but I reached out and brushed his bangs from his face. He really was handsome.

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh... well that's all I really came out to say so I guess I'll be heading back now. I guess it'd help if I knew where I was going. This place is so big, it's like a...." He kissed me and pushed me back against a tree. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it might fall out of my chest. That would be pretty bad. I gently pushed him back with my hand. "I was hoping, if it's not to much to ask, if you feel the same?"

"Do you really need an answer?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I suppose I do." I kissed him and smiled the biggest smile that I could. I was so happy.

"Hey Akito, could you come with me to Shigure's tomorrow?"

"Why would I want to be anywhere near those stupid...?"

"Because it'd mean a lot to me if you did. I know things won't be easy but I'd really like it if we could all get along."

"That's never going to happen."

"But it couldn't hurt to try." He didn't seem to agree.

"I'll go but you're staying with me from now on."

"But...."

"That wasn't a question."

"Okay." I didn't mind. In truth I really wanted to stay but I had to wonder how Shigure would take the news. I hope he wouldn't mind. "Well then let's go back."

"Fine." He took my hand. I followed him wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	10. Plans for New Years

Chapter 10: Plans for New Year

I don't know why I bothered to listen to her stupid request. I wanted nothing more then to kill both of them, slowly. I'd make sure they suffered for every single tear they had caused for it was more of an annoyance then they are worth. I mean what made them so wonderful? Where they not the ones that left her in the first place?

To make matters worse Tohru was doing the cooking which left me to deal with them. Oh well, I suppose I get the last laugh. It wasn't as though she were staying with them, now was it? No, she was going to live with me and if I could help it she'd never see them again. Though I doubted she'd heed such an order. She had a habit for disobedience and made it seem natural. I wasn't sure to be annoyed or pleased.

"Why the hell did she have to leave us with him?"

"Now, now Kyo. Our little flower is all grown up now. You honestly didn't think she'd stay single for the rest of her life, did you?"

"No, but the hell did she choose him when she could've... I'd have been back." Perhaps it was good I came since it gave me the opportunity to overhear the cursed cat's little confession. I had gotten something he would never have, or rather someone.

"Stupid cat, why'd he say that out loud?"

"Does it bother you Yuki?" He looked at me from across the table. I could tell he wasn't too comfortable around me but I could see the change in him since last time he came to see me. He was stronger in a way. Perhaps being out in the world had done that or perhaps it was her.

I never quite understood Tohru. She seemed so stupid, easy to fool yet she had surprised me. She said things that though annoying were true. She may genuinely smile infrequently but every tear, every touch, and awkward silence had their own meetings. It was as I expected she had no magic, at least not in the literal sense. What she had was something real, ordinary, and yet extraordinarily strong. I scarcely understand it.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said simply looking at me in the eyes. Part of me was amused by this Yuki and the other part of me wished to throw him to the floor.

"Do you think me incapable of feeling, Yuki? Are you angry with me? I'm curious to know considering that none of this would have happened had you stayed with her." I smiled, amused at his face. He looked as though he might cry, if he is still capable of doing so. "Well, Yuki?"

"I had no intention of hurting Miss Honda, unlike some. I just needed freedom from the Sohma's. I just wanted to feel...?"

"Normal? You'll never be normal. You'll always be a cursed rat. I would think that by now such a fact would be accepted."

"Akito." I looked up at Tohru who was frowning at me. "I did this in hopes that we could all get along. Can't we at least try?"

"No." Yuki and I said at once. At least he saw things as they were.

She smiled, "Well I suppose that's it then. Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice, Miss Honda."

"Okay, Akito?" She was was close enough. I pulled her down and kissed her lips and in return her face turned crimson and Yuki looked completely at a loss. I suppose I enjoyed that look, for it was well deserved. I suppose being with Tohru had other advantages namely holding it over Yuki and Kyo. They really made it much to simple, even after all that's changed.

"I don't need anything." I smiled and she shivered.

"Somehow I get the feeling you're up to something, Akito. I hope you aren't mad about something. Did I..."

"The water is boiled." The tea was already in preparation and the kettle was screaming.

"Oh no, the tea!" She ran into the kitchen and I shook my head.

"What a fool."

"Don't talk about Miss Honda that way. She's just...."

"Oh hot, hot..." I heard a crash and beat Yuki to the kitchen. She had burned her hand. Naturally she was so concerned with the situation in the walkway she neglected grabbing the hot dish holders. I sighed and turned on the water. "But the water is on the floor and..."

"I'll get it Miss Honda." Kyo had decided to come in at the time, as if the situation wasn't bad enough.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry to worry you. I was just..."

"Not thinking strait yet again." I scolded and held a damp cloth over the burn. I filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove.

"You really don't have to." Tohru said in her usual tone. I didn't bother to reply and she just smiled. "At any rate, dinner is almost done. Yuki, Kyo, if it's not too much trouble could you set the table?"

"Fine." Kyo and Yuki reached for the cupboard at once and bumped into each other. "What gives ya damn rat?"

"It was an accident, you stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid."

"Then don't act stupid, stupid." Kyo looked ready to hit Yuki. Interesting, I wondered if they were always like that.

"You guys violence isn't such a good idea. I mean last time you go in a fight..." She fell silent as Yuki sent Kyo flying through the window. It was amusing to say the least and explained Shigure's high maintenance bills two years ago.

"Not my house. Can't you two ever just get along. Ah. Tohru, when is dinner ready?"

"A few minutes. Do you think Kyo is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Let me get the plates." Yuki grabbed what he needed and headed into the other room.

"Did you tell them yet?"

"No, I was thinking about telling them at dinner. I was hoping everyone would be getting along but I guess that isn't going to happen huh?" She smiled up at me but I could see the concern in her eyes. She had forgiven them just as I expected but surely she didn't expect me to do the same.

"You should have expected it, Tohru." I told her simply and in response she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for coming anyway. I really appreciated it. Can you get the tea? It's ready now." She grabbed hot dish holders and grabbed a pan of fish something or other. I didn't really care what it was. She cooked well and that was what really mattered. I got the tea and took followed her into the other room where Kyo had found his way too, already.

"Ah my little flower is all grown up and in love. It's just so... to put it into words would just..."

"Will you shut up?" Yuki and Kyo said at once and then glared at each other. Apparently the only thing they agreed on was Tohru. Too bad their opinion wasn't going to matter anymore. I felt a smile.

"Please enjoy. I made everyone's favorites... well except yours Akito. I tried to take a guess but I'm sorry if I didn't get it right... I just..."

"Just sit down."

"Right." She took a seat next to me and everyone grabbed some food. "Do you like it?"

"It's okay, I guess. It'd be better if that damn Akito wasn't sitting here." I looked up at the cursed cat who'd have never said something so foolishly before.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Do you like getting punished? Is that it? I assure you I can..."

"I'm moving in with Akito." Tohru cut me off and though annoyed at first, seeing their reactions was worth it.

"Miss Honda you can't."

"Are you crazy?"

"When's the wedding?" Shigure asked and I kicked him under the table. What an idiot.

"I'm happy with Akito and it's not like I won't visit. I mean you guys are home so rarely and Shigure is busy... I really like the company and...."

"Why don't you just come to the dojo. I'm sure master wouldn't mind and you could clear your head."

"For once I agree with Kyo." Yuki said.

"Absolutely not. I don't want to trouble anyone and besides I've made up my mind. I just wish... you'd support me. I know it's hard to understand and you don't like each other but..." She had ears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I really wanted just a nice dinner and..."

"Don't cry, Miss Honda. We're just worried about you. We want you to be happy." Kyo just nodded and after a second Tohru smiled brightly.

"Then you should visit us. I mean you guys already come on New Years right? Well why don't... well if Akito doesn't mind." I was about to tell her she was delusional and then she looked at me with those big and hopeful eyes. Why couldn't I say no?

"Fine."

"It's settled then. Now, why don't we enjoy the rest of our visit? Mom always said it's good to live in the moment."

"You always say the right things." Shigure smiled and things were quiet after that so I ate, thinking over all that had happened.


	11. All In Good Time

Chapter 11: All in Good Time

I was finally home. It's so strange mom, how things can change so quickly. I mean not too long ago I thought Akito hated me and now… I'm just so happy. I realize things will be different now especially since I'm going to be living at the Sohma Estate but even so it's kind of exciting.

"Tohru." I turned to see Momiji peering in with a smile on his face. "I heard from Hari that you are going to be living here. Is that right?"

"Ahuh."

"I'm so happy. That means I'll get to see you more, but… what about Shigure and the others? Did… did something happen?" I felt my face turn red. I guess things just felt so natural I forgot that not many people knew about it. "Tohru your face is all red. Did I say something to…" He fell silent and I was about to ask but then I felt arms around me.

"You seem surprised. Is something wrong?" Despite everything Akito still has a bit of a wicked side, not that he's bad or anything, he just seems to like watching people's reactions to things.

"Um… Tohru?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Right, I guess I'll see you later Tohru." He waved and I sighed turning to Akito.

"You know I think if you gave them a chance you might actually be friends."

"Not likely." He wasn't the most social person and he did have a temper but somehow I didn't mind at all. It just made Akito who he was. I kissed his cheek and saw a hint of a smile but like always he kept it to himself.

"At least we'll all be together on New Years. I can't wait I'm just so happy." It would be the first time I went to the banquet and the first time I get to spend New Years with the whole Sohma family. Oh mom, I'm so excited. I think I might burst.

"I still don't understand why you like them so much. They abandoned you and only returned when they found out you were with me."

"It's different but I can't help but love them all. I mean we've spent so much time together I couldn't possibly just stop caring about them. They're my family." He was just worried about me but in all honesty, Akito had a funny way of showing his feelings.

"And what am I, Tohru?"

I felt my face turn red and saw that he was amused. "You're…. um… well I guess…" Somehow boyfriend didn't seem to fit him at all. What else was I supposed to call him? I mean he was more than a friend and… "You're special, Akito."

"It took you that long to come up with that?" I smiled and turned back to look at the trees. Despite the harshness in his voice I knew by now that he was happy. It was just a feeling. I guess when you spend a lot of time with someone you don't really need words to know how they feel though honestly I wouldn't mind them.

"How many people come to New Years? Do you think I should make New Year's cakes?"

"Let the servants do it. You do enough for those damn animals."

"Do you really hate them, Akito?" I knew I shouldn't pry but it just seemed kind of sad to hate each other so much that there was no possibility for them to be friends. I suppose that could be sad about Yuki and Kyo but despite their words they really did get along in their own way.

"What if I did? Would it upset you?"

"I suppose you have a right to. It just seems really sad. I mean you have such a large family and it'd be a shame for none of them to be your friend."

"They obey me."

"Um… I don't really think that's the same thing." I felt a blanket around my shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep being so careless." I think if Yuki and the others so this side of Akito they might understand why I like him so much. But I doubt he'd show this side of himself to them. Oh mom, it's such a shame.

"Am I really being careless?"

"If you weren't I wouldn't bother saying it."

"I guess I'll go inside. I should probably start dinner." Akito looked ready to say something but didn't so I went in the kitchen where Hatori was making tea.

"Good evening."

"Good evening. I'm making dinner. Would you like some?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. I really like cooking and it's always nice when someone else enjoys it. My mom always said waste not want not but maybe that doesn't apply here…"

Hatori smiled. "I'd like to thank you Tohru."

"It's no problem. Making dinner is my specialty." I told him as I cut the vegetables. Tonight I felt like fish. Well not really a fish but I certainly felt like eating some. I hope Akito didn't mind. He always seems to enjoy my cooking but I still don't know what his favorite dish is.

"I was referring to Akito."

"Huh?"

"He's happy and to be honest I never expected it. The way Akito is, well it's hard for people to understand. Not a lot of people are able to accept both the good and bad in people, but you seem to do so without a thought. It is a quality not many people have."

"Akito is angrier than most but I suppose I understand that. I mean so much was expected of him even as a child. I mean to be told you had to die for others... that had to be really hard. I imagine anyone would be angry."

"Yes I suppose they would."

"I think out of everyone Hatori you probably understand him the most." I felt my face turn red. "I don't mean to assume or anything, it just seems you've spent the most time with him and well…"

"I think I understand why he chose you. You are a very kind person, Tohru with a great deal of understanding of others."

"I wouldn't say that even I can be selfish sometimes or angry. I actually learned that just recently actually." I served the food and made Hatori a plate. Out of the whole family he seemed like a father to Akito always watching over him, and trying to protect him. It's too bad Akito didn't see it but perhaps he would in time.

"I doubt you could ever be selfish."

"Mom used to say everyone can be selfish sometimes. It's what makes us people and when it comes to the people I care about I can be very selfish." I gave him a plate. "Please excuse me." I carried the tray down the hall toward Akito's room.

I guess when it came to those I loved I always wanted them close by. I realize they have things they have to do or that fate might have different plans but I guess if I had a way of keeping everyone together I probably would. Even so I'm thankful, thankful that everyone has found their own happiness and that I even found home again.

I stepped into the room and Akito was lying on the floor. "Akito, I brought you some dinner." I set the tray on the table and crouched on the floor. He looked so peaceful. It was different then his usual expression, not that there was anything wrong with his expression… he just always seemed so tensed and guarded.

For some reason I really wanted to kiss him but I was sort of nervous. I mean he kissed me quite a few times and I did kiss his cheek but that wasn't the same. I hope he didn't mind. I wouldn't want to bother him.

"What are you doing?" I jumped back and scooted away.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me… not that you're a frightening person. I just thought you were asleep. I guess you probably were and I woke you up and I'm sorry. I guess I just… um…" He crouched in front of me and I felt my face get hotter. He really could be pretty intense sometimes.

"Tohru?"

"I guess I was just…um… well…" He waited and I covered my face. My heart was pounding so fast I could swear he could hear it. Oh mom, were you ever this nervous before? He took my hand away from my face and kissed me so easily. I guess things like that come easier to some than others. "We should probably eat soon before it gets cold and besides I have to go to work in a little while and…"

"Fine." He stepped away and I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. "Are you eating or not?"

"Right." I joined him at the table. I felt like I should say something but I wasn't sure what. Oh mom, I wish I had the right words to say or that I could express myself as easily as Akito could but it's like you said some things take time. Even so, I guess I wish I could be bold.

(A.N. Sorry it took so long. College is a little crazier then I expected. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Please R and R.)


	12. Avoidance

Chapter 12: Avoidance

She was talking with the tiger and that damn rabbit. They were all smiling and looking so happy just sitting outside and drinking tea. I failed to see how sitting in the cold could be so satisfying or how she could so easily find a way to avoid me when we lived in the same house. Honestly she was so… Tohru.

I'm not exactly sure what she is thinking. She's been avoiding me for two days now. As always we eat our meals together but it seems that was it. What is that girl up to?

"I'm glad that you and Hiro finally get to spend some time together. I know that studying can be tough but then again you probably are better at tests than I was."

"Poor Tohru she always used to worry about them. This one time she even got a fever because of it. Good thing you don't have to worry about those anymore right? Am I right?" That rabbit really was annoying but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ahuh." I decided to interrupt their little conversation. Not only did it seem pointless it was just another reason for Tohru to avoid me.

"Oh, um… hello Akito." At least the tiger had some manners.

"I think Akito may want to talk to Tohru."

"You guys really don't have to…"

"See you Tohru. Akito." Both the tiger and the rabbit bowed before heading off. At least they understood the fact that I wasn't in the best of moods. Tohru on the other hand seemed either oblivious or avoiding the fact.

"I really was hoping to talk a little more. I guess things really will take time. Were you hungry, Akito or…?"

"You're avoiding me." I've decided that being blunt is the only way that girl understands anything I want to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if it seems that way I guess I just need time to think about things."

"Do you regret leaving that dog behind?"

"It's not like that. I mean… I do miss him but I don't regret moving here. Not at all. I just… um…"

"What?" She was really good at avoiding what was on her mind or needed to be said. It was annoying and stupid but I guess that's just what made her Tohru.

"It's just that you have such an easy time showing affection and I… well I always get so nervous and I guess um what I'm trying to say is I want to be more like you." I felt myself smile even just slightly. She'd avoiding me over something so trivial.

"That's impossible."

"Mom always said it never hurts to try something new but… I guess that seems kind of silly huh? I don't think I could ever be like you Akito… Not that being like you would be a bad thing. It's just that you're so different but that doesn't sound right either…"

"You're rambling again." She smiled despite how awkward she obviously felt. Honestly. "Just do what you feel like."

"Right, but I guess that's easier said than done." Her face was red and she was looking at the ground. She was a grown woman yet could act so childish. "Akito."

"What?" I looked at her and she just stood there. "If you've nothing to say then you shouldn't bother…" She stood on her tip toes and kissed my lips. I was actually surprised.

"Okay, that was hard. But I guess that just means I'll have to keep trying." I don't think she even realized what she said and what it implied. Her face was redder then before if that was possible. What a fool. "I guess it is about time to eat. I'll go do that right away." She practically ran away before I could stop her and she ended up hitting a tree.

I helped her up off the ground. "You should watch where you're going."

"Right, sorry about that. I guess I got really nervous." That was obvious. "Well I better get going to the kitchen and I promise I won't hit anything this time."

"Then go." She smiled and then headed back to the main house. At least I knew why she had been avoiding me but still… she really was a fool.

For some reason that almost made me smile. Almost.

(A.N. Well I finally got a chance to update. I hope you like it. Only a few more chapters to go. Please review to let me know what you think. ^_^)


	13. A Sudden Proposal

Chapter 13: A Sudden Proposal

It was cold again, which I suppose was normal considering the New Year's celebration was just a day away. Oh mom, I'm so nervous. It'll be the first time I went to a party with a family so big as the Sohma's. What if I don't wear the right thing or I say something that offends someone. I mean I'm sure they aren't….

"Tohru." I jumped and spun around. Sure enough Akito was right there and I bumped right into him.

"Akito, you scared me… okay maybe not scared, scared more like just startled, but that's not right here. What I mean is that I didn't hear you coming and… I'm rambling again."

"Which must mean you were thinking too hard. You're going to get yourself sick over those stupid animals yet again. It's just New Years."

"How did you know I was thinking about New Years?"

"Because you're so predictable."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just… I never went to something as big as…" He kissed me again and I felt my face turn red yet again. I really need to work on not being so embarrassed. I'm sure mom kissed dad all the time, but they were married….

"I'm sure they'll be just as foolishly happy to see you as you are to see them so stop concerning yourself so much. It's annoying." I smiled. Akito really was a good person. He just had a harder time showing it then most, but he always seemed to know what I needed even if he did speak a little roughly sometimes.

"I hope they're happy to see me. It's been so long since I've seen them all, you know?"

"That stupid rabbit is here all the time."

"I guess that's true but I haven't seen Kagura, Hatsuharu, or…"

"I get it." I smiled as we went into the house. Oh, mom I'm so happy.

"Are you hungry? I could go make something to… eat. Um… Akito?" He was looking at me so intensely, I guess I hadn't really expected it. He really was handsome especially when he smiled which he did so rarely. He kissed me and this time was different somehow. My heart started pounding really fast, I thought I'd faint.

He pushed me back against the wall. "I'm not hungry..."

"Oh." I shivered. I never felt quite like this before and I had a feeling things were really going to move fast if I didn't say something. It's not that I didn't want to be with Akito like that, but we weren't even married and I… wow… no wait… um… How did I end up on the floor? "Akito, wait…" I didn't even recognI never felt quite like this before and I had a feeling things were really going to move fast if I didn't say something. It's not that I didn't want to be with Akito like that, but we weren't even married and I… wow… no wait… um… How did I end up on the floor? "Akito, wait…" I didn't even recognize my voice. It was so airy.

"What?" I pushed him back a little bit and tried to catch my breath. I guess I never expected things to move so fast. I mean we did love each other and we even lived together which was almost like being married right? But wait mom always said that some things really should wait until things are for certain, not that I doubted Akito's intention. I just… "Tohru?"

"I think we should wait before um…. Well, mom always said that some things should wait for marriage and well we aren't married yet… I mean maybe I'm wrong but it seems well…."

"So marry me." He said it just like that. He really was a lot bolder than most. I never really expected it, but he meant what he said. I could see it in his eyes. I really wanted to answer, but another part of me really needed a moment to think.

"Please excuse me." I slipped out of his hold and went to my room shutting the door behind me. Oh mom, this is so much to take in. I was nervous enough about New Years and now this.

I sat down on the floor and thought about things. Everything was just so new to me. I mean in just a year I'd lost my family again… at least I thought I did, I fell in love with Akito, and I moved into the main house. Now he asked me to marry him and I wanted to. I really did but I had to take a moment to breathe. I hope he didn't take offense to it.

Akito has done so much for me. He listened to me rambling even if he thought it was annoying, and he made me feel things I never felt before. He even comforted me when I was upset and stuck up for me when I was angry. Then again he always kind of seemed mad at the Sohma's, but hopefully that'll change. I hope so especially if I'm going to marry him… but I haven't said yes yet.

Oh, I hope he doesn't think I rejected him. It's just the way things were going I almost…. Oh no. I really hope he's not mad or upset or something especially with tomorrow being such a big day. I guess I should talk to him, be bold…. Well as bold as I can be.

Alright, I opened the door and went back to his room. His door was shut… okay. "Akito, can I talk to you?" He didn't answer. I sighed, I guess he really was upset. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow… no, I made up my mind. Mom always told me to finish what I started. Maybe that doesn't apply here… I've made up my mind. I opened the door and looked around. "Akito… oh."

He was sleeping. Maybe everything that happened made him tired. He looked so peaceful. I sat down next to him and brushed his bangs away from his face. He really was a good person, even if the others didn't see it yet, I was certain they would eventually.

I leaned down and kissed him softly. He woke up and I pulled away. I hadn't meant to wake him, I guess I just… I have to tell him.

"What do you want?" I guess he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry if it seems I ran away, I was just really nervous and things were getting so… you know… and um… I'm rambling again. I know you hate that I just…"

"Yes or no, Tohru." He said simply.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Akito looked at me a moment and I felt my face get really red again.

"Since you're up, I guess I'll go get dinner started." I excused myself before he could say anthing else. I guess I was more nervous than I thought. Even so I couldn't help but smile. Oh mom, it's good to be in love.

(A.N. Well it's been awhile. I hope you like this chapter. I think they'll be one or two more. Please read and review ^_^)


	14. Reactions

Chapter 14: Reactions

"So what do you think?" I wonder why Akito was looking at me so strangely. Maybe I tied my obi wrong or he didn't like it. It was the first time I wore a traditional kimono around him and it wasn't even a new one. I had it for awhile since before mom died I just never had a chance to wear it. Maybe I should've…

"You look beautiful." I felt my face turn crimson.

"Oh no, not really I just…"

"Are you saying I'd lie."

"No, I guess… thanks." He was amused again, I could tell. Why'd I always have to get so embarrassed? He was just so intense and sometimes it made me feel kind of intense too. He slipped a ring on my finger and kissed me making me feel weak at the knees. Oh mom, I wish I could stay here forever. Then again maybe that'd be bad especially since I'm trying so hard to get everyone getting along. Then again…

"We're late. Why not just stay here?"

"Oh no, we're late! How could this happen? I could swear that I gave myself enough time to…"

"I wasn't serious."

"Oh." I looked at him. Oh mom, maybe he was nervous too. He didn't look all that happy to be going. Then again maybe he was mad I even suggested it, I mean he did have a habit of holding a grudge not that he was a bad person. "I'm sorry if your upset that I wanted to come here with everyone. I mean I know you have a tradition I just…"

"You wanted to see them."

"Yeah."

"Well then we better go before you start rambling again." I smiled and took his hand. I couldn't help but be happy.

He opened the door and there they all were looking at us. For some reason I got a little nervous. It had been such a long time since I'd seen everyone together and so much had happened since then. I guess they probably weren't expecting me to come in with Akito. Well Yuki and Kyo did but um… I guess I should say something.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kyo asked.

"It's a kimono. You like it?"

"Not that, I'm talking about that damn ring. It's almost like…." He looked a little shocked. Well, I guess I should have expected it considering how things went last time.

"Miss Honda…"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, had I known that the head of the Sohma family was getting engaged I'd have bought flowers. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ritsu said and then everyone kind of went crazy.

"Yay! Tohru's going to be a Sohma! Right am I right?"

"What a disaster." Yuki mumbled.

"Surely I'll be the one to make the cloths. Ah a snow white angel marrying the dark knight, stolen away from the prince. It's so romantic."

"Perfectly put as always Aya!" Shigure gave a thumbs up.

"Don't you two ever stop? You can't even think in this noise." Hatori said.

"Enough." Akito didn't even have to raise his voice and everyone stopped. It was kind of amazing like hitting pause in a movie.

"I wonder if I could do that."

"Not in your life."

"That's probably true." Akito actually almost smiled, almost. At least he was starting to come around… for the longest time I was afraid I'd never know what he was thinking.

"We're going to get married." He said it just like that and everyone kind of looked at each other.

"I'm really happy and I kind of hoped you would be too. I've really missed everyone and… well…"

"Congratulations Tohru." Shigure said with a smile. For once I think he was serious.

"Does that mean that you'll be around the main house some more?" Kisa asked and I nodded.

"Ahuh."

"Um… well congratulations to both of you." Kisa bowed and I smiled.

"So who's up for New Years cakes?" I asked and Momiji naturally was the first to say so.

"Come sit with me." Momiji pulled on my hand and I smiled at Akito who shook his head.

"It's bad enough hearing that rabbit talk all the time. I'm not sitting with them." He said simply.

"Well if you change your mind…" Momiji pulled me away before I could finish. Everyone had so many questions and were talking so much it was really fun. I just wish Akito was enjoying it too. He was standing aside at the corner of the room.

"He looks kind of lonely."

"That bastard never gets lonely. Just let him rot there."

"Have some class you stupid cat. You're lucky you were even invited."

"Go ahead say that again." Well at least they were back to fighting as usual. That probably wasn't a good thing but for awhile they were pretty quiet I was getting worried.

"Akito never sits with us, uh uh. To tell you the truth I don't think he likes us very much, but if he makes Tohru happy that's all that matters right, am I right?"

"I guess soo but…."

"Maybe I should say something." Shigure hopped up and Hatori pulled him down.

"Shigure I think you've said enough for one day."

"Oh Hari you always have to ruin all my fun."

"I'll go talk to him." Kisa stood.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hiro said simply. "Do you want him to get mad?"

"But sissy is happy with Akito and I like it when she's happy." Hiro sighed.

"Fine." I wasn't sure if Kisa would be able to convince him to sit with us but I guess it was a start. I watched her and remembered how cute she was when I first met her. Well she was still cute now but she was a lot more talkative then before. She really tried hard. It was admirable.

"What the…" Kyo said and I smiled. He was coming over.

"This doesn't mean I like any of them." He said simply and I smiled.

"Of course not." I think Akito's really trying. I'm so happy. Someday he might even be friends with them. I glanced over to him and saw glaring icily at an apologizing Ritsu. Then again, maybe it's just wishful thinking.

(A.N. Well one final chapter to go. Please read and definitely review, I'm open to suggestions if you want me to add something. Until Next time.)


	15. You're Alive Final Chapter

Chapter 15: Your Alive

I wasted no time making arrangements for the wedding just in case Yuki and Kyo decided to become further annoyances. Naturally Tohru invited them all to come despite the fact that New Years was loud enough.

"Don't look so sour. Today your getting married after all. Ah, I never thought I'd see the day that my little flower would be all grown up and getting married. I think I'm going to cry." The dog was just as annoying as ever.

"Are you always so obnoxious?"

"Oh Hari he's ruining all my fun."

"Can't you please be quiet?" Hatori looked at me and smiled. He always did everything I said except on that day over two years ago. That day they all defied me and I hated them for it. Today I'm marrying the cause ; it's funny how things work out that way. "Akito are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're pacing." I stopped angry that I hadn't realized it sooner.

"Get out."

"Alright then. Let's go wait outside Shigure."

"But…" I looked at him and he turned following Hatori out the door. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't that much of a change. She already lived in my house and it wasn't as though we hadn't kissed or anything. This was foolishness.

There was a knock on the door. "Um… Akito." It was the tiger again. At least she had the decency not to annoy me.

"You have a perfectly gorgeous bride waiting for you, not that I take all the credit but I simply must give credit where credit is due. It was a stroke of genius that…"

"It's time."

"Leave it to Hari to say what's necessary. I've always admired that about you." The snake was probably the most annoying of them all including the dog. They left and I took a deep breath before stepping out and taking my place at the alter. Why did it have to feel so damn awkward? I guess I wasn't used to a suit.

The music started and she came out. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in waves and her dress clung to her the way a dress should. Maybe that snake had some use after all. She was actually walking well too, for a moment. She looked up at me and tripped. Gracefulness gone. I'd be upset except it was something so… Tohru.

"I guess I'm not used to these shoes." She mumbled as her face turned crimson once again. She always got embarrassed so easily it seemed.

"I'm fairly certain it's just you." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile though only for a moment because everyone was watching.

The ceremony began and was finished faster than expected. "You may kiss your bride." I leaned over and she threw her arms around me without any reserves at all and kissed me.

"Aww." I heard a familiar rabbit say.

"Gross." I could only guess was the stupid cat. All the voices faded away after a moment though. It was just her and she was mine and mine alone. Things really could turn out well after all. For the longest time I had my doubts.

"Now whose up for a party?" The dog said.

"Oo me, I am. Let's start right away." I looked at Tohru who looked away a moment.

"I just thought it'd be something to celebrate and well… I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I mind, you'd have done it anyway even if I said no."

"Funny, you don't seem all that mad about it… Are you happy Akito?" She looked up at me with those big hopeful eyes. I was happy but naturally if I said so everyone else would overhear it too.

"Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

"Oh right. Everyone is probably waiting and…. Ow."" She had been in such a rush that she hit a wall. I helped her to her feet.

"Be careful."

"Okay." She took my hand and led me to the other room where noise and chaos would surely follow.

Thankfully that was over. I don't know how she had dealt with them for so long. They were loud and their personalities far too extreme, but somehow they made her happy. She'd been grinning the entire time we were there and there was nothing fake about it. I was glad when I finally got her to myself.

"That was so much fun. Even Yuki and Kyo seemed like they were having a good time. Maybe in time everyone really will get along. Wouldn't that be wonderful Aki…to?" Her voice wavered as I gave her a gentle push back against the door.

"Think what you want. The only one I want near me is you." Plain and simple though a few of the animals were better than others I had my doubts we would ever be close. Though I was equally certain she would never stop trying.

"Um Akito… don't you think we should um…" I already had her to the floor. I wanted Tohru more then she could ever imagine. She was all I ever thought about it seemed and knowing she was in the same house just a room away was agonizing.

"Wait till we get married?" I asked and she turned red just like that. She really made it far too easy.

"Well I thought maybe we should talk first. I mean this is so much to take in at once… not that it's a bad thing. It's just that I'm really nervous. I keep thinking what if it hurts… not that I think you'd hurt me… it's just… um…. Where are we going?"

"I should think that's obvious." I got the door to the bedroom and put her on the bed and kissed her once again while trying to find the clasp on the snake's dress. Naturally he had to make it complicated. She actually laughed. "You think this is funny?"

"No it's just… I'm nervous and well I just thought… that it was so cute and but I guess that sounds weird. I mean you're definitely more handsome then cute and…"

"The clasp?" Somehow I had envisioned something else entirely but I guess with Tohru it was best not to expect anything. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's um… right here. To tell the truth I couldn't find it either and…."

"You're rambling again." I informed her as I undid the side of the dress.

"Right."

Tohru."

"Hmm…"

"Kiss me."

"Okay."

(Tohru's POV)

It was amazing how things had moved so fast. One minute I thought Akito hated me and the next I was married to him, lying in his arms naked! Okay so maybe a lot more then that happened but that's what it seemed like to me. Oh mom, I'm so happy.

It was such a good day and for once everyone seemed to get along. Well as much as they could. I have a feeling things might be tense for awhile between Akito and the others, but like my motto says never give up. I mean if I could marry someone as important and handsome as Akito anything was possible… at least I hope so.

I sighed. "What now?" Akito asked half asleep. He was so warm and despite my nervousness I was actually really comfortable lying in his arms like I was. I felt so safe, like nothing could hurt me.

"Say Akito, can I ask you a question?".

"Isn't that what you just did?" He mumbled.

"I guess so." I smiled and brushed his bangs away from his face. He took my hand and kissed his palm. He really was sweet. I wish the others could see this side of him. Well not really this side… that would be pretty awkward.

"Tohru?"

"Why did you send that letter? Not that I'm complaining. It's just after two years I found it a little strange, not that your strange… I just well…" I smiled not wanting to ramble too much. I mean he was half asleep.

"Does it really matter?" He asked opening an eye rather tiredly. I hope he wasn't mad. I just really wanted to know. "Stop worrying."

"Right…" It was really amazing how Akito knew what I was thinking about so easily. Maybe one day I'd be able to do the same.

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen." I saluted with a smile.

"Right."

"I wanted to see what you were capable of." I guess I should have expected something like that especially out of Akito. "And… I suppose it was what you said that day."

"What'd I say?"

"You're alive. No one ever said that to me before." His face actually turned red. Oh mom, I'm so in love right now, I could probably faint. Or maybe I was just tired. I mean we did just stay up half the night…. I think my face might have turned red too.

"Oh, well I'm glad I did because now we're closer than I ever thought possible."

"That makes two of us." He really had a rough way of speaking sometimes but I knew by now that was just how Akito was and I loved him for it. "Get some sleep."

"Okay, good night Akito." He was already asleep. I smiled moving closer if that was possible. I'm so happy and I think Akito is too. He seems softer somehow then before less sad. I guess it's true that one person can make a difference even though I'm kind of surprised it was me.

I closed my eyes and thought about the day we had talked. It seemed like such a long time ago but I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Because right now Akito, you're alive….._

(A.N. Well that's it everyone. I hope you liked it)


End file.
